Daisies
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Where the hell was he? Where was everyone? And more importantly, what was that damn song playing in the background?


**Alright, so I had this really freaky image in my head when "So Happy Together" came on. (At least i think that's what they call it.) It was the Beatles version and then I got all freaky about how Elliot or Olivia would have a dream about eachother. And well...I just HAD to make this.**

Disclaimer: Uhh...this is a little weird. You sure you wanna own Elliot, Wolf? Because believe me, I'll take him...I mean it'll be a hassle but I think I'll go on. *evil grin*

Elliot looked out into the field of daises as he sat in his white dress shirt and black pants and bare feet. It was strange.

Where did the flowers come from? And where was he?

And more importantly, what the hell was that annoying song playing in the background?

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
Its only right  
To think about the girl you love,  
And hold her tight.  
So happy together_

"Munch? Fin? Is this some kind of joke? Where the hell am I?" Elliot Stabler was not flowery, puffy, whatever the hell is this! And where the hell was-"Elliot!" a familiar voice echoed dramatically.

_If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together_

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Olivia in a white summer dress running towards him...in slow motion. "Liv? What are you doing? Come here!" He got up and started running towards his partner, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw himself running towards her...in slow motion.

_I cant see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you are with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life  
_

The slow running finally stopped when she jumped into his arms and tackled him to the ground. She giggled as they rolled around in the daises, and he completely forgot where he was when she cuddled into his chest.

And kissed him full on the lips. He fisted his hands in her silky hair and smirked when she moved down to kiss his neck.

She moved down, picked up a daisy and gave it to him. He grinned and put in her hair. And kissed her again.

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together_

She stroked his face as she nuzzled his nose. "I love you, Elliot." He sighed happily at the words. "I love you too, Liv. More than you know."

OIivia suddenly picked him up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kicked up her feet, and Elliot realized he was spinning her around. He was staring at her. She was staring at him. This was like some bad romance movie. It was so wrong. But then how could it feel so right?__

I cant see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you are with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

He pulled her down again and feasted on her neck, grinning at her soft moans. "Oh El, Elliot, Elliot..." __

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Suddenly, she pulled his face and shook it. "ELLIOT! Wake UP!"

His eyes snapped open and he realized Olivia, Fin, Munch, and even Cragen were staring at him with humorous looks on their faces. And there was no daisy field.

_Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together_

"Elliot, are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." He looked around, awake from his dream, and somehow still out of it. "Livvy, what happened to all the daises?"

She burst out laughing and so did everyone else, not even knowing the vivid and perfect dream Elliot had, and how much he wanted it to be real.__

So happy together  
How is the weather?  
So happy together  
We are happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together

**XD I really thought about this in my mind. And I thought it would be cute if Elliot had that cute yet STRANGE dream. Hmm...I'm getting sick. And RIGHT after my birthday on the 22nd. Stupid fevers. Achoo!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Mickey**


End file.
